


Hero of the Etenal Night

by WitherKing97



Category: Stellaris (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dimensional Horror (Stellaris) as a Species, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Multiverse, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherKing97/pseuds/WitherKing97
Summary: When Izuku Midoriya get his quirk, the Sol System lost its star and on it's place, a 1 solar mass black hole replaced it. Along with the evolution of the entire living being on Earth. They have to thrive in a world of eternal night and high level of radiation.And Izuku Midoriya has just made some extradimensional took an interest to his world.(I'm bad at summary)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Dimensional Horror (Stellaris) & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & U.A. Faculty, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hero of the Etenal Night

It was a fairly normal day. The sun shined brightly, birds flying in the sky, and people doing their activities. At least for those who weren’t aware of what’s about to come. For some, it’s just a slight tremor like any other day. But for others, they felt something else will happen.

Somewhere in Japan, where the tremor didn’t reach, two boys were playing with each other. One of them has a spiky blond hair, red eyes and an explosive quirk that he just recently got. The other has a messy forest green hair, emerald green eyes, and freckles on his face. He was still waiting for his quirk to appear.

They were playing on a park in Musutafu. Like most children their age, they were playing Heroes and Villains. In the world of superpowers called quirks they live in, children like their heroes like older generations to celebrities. Those two; Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya, are one of them.

Katsuki Bakugou was playing as the hero, while his friend Izuku Midoriya played as the villain. He climbed to a tree when Bakugou chased him. After a while, they got tired and decided to end their game.

“Hey, Izu, let’s go back. I’m tired.” Katsuki yelled at Izuku. His friend was sitting on a tall tree.

“Alright, Kacchan.” Izuku said. He tried to climb down the tree when he slipped as he tried to grab the log.

Izuku panicked and fell down to a… portal? And emerged in front of Katsuki to crash to each other. He was confused by what had happened. So, he tried to open a portal again in front of him to behind him. After a few moments of concentrating, the portal opened again. Izuku smiled happily with excitement.

“I got my quirk.” He said in excitement. “I got my quirk!!” he shouted. Katsuki could hear the double exclamation in that shout (He always do that himself).

He decided to use his portal to get to their parents quicker. Even though they could see them, they were quite far. Izuku opened his portal again and dragged Katsuki with him to pass through the portal. The portal has glowing red-yellow-white edge, and a clear view of what’s in the other side. It also distorts the view of the background.

Meanwhile, Inko Midoriya and Katsumi Bakugou were chatting. When they heard a faint scream as the sky slightly darkened to just turn bright again. Then, the sky darkened again as they heard Izuku shouted “Mom! I got my quirk, look! I can make that portal.”

They saw the portal edges flickered and sparks appeared occasionally, and then it vanished entirely. They were happy that Izuku got his quirk, especially his mother. But they got worried when they saw Katsuki looked ill. Izuku noticed it after he got out of his rambling.

They asked him if he’s alright, and he said that he just got dizzy after he came out of Izuku’s portal. They decided to see a quirk counselor after they went home.

As they walked out of the park, Izuku suddenly feel drained and sleepy, to the point where he could barely stand up. He was a bit tired after opening the portal twice, but he suddenly felt really tired this time, making Inko worried.

“Izuku, baby, are you okay?” she asked

“I just feel really tired for some reason. I’m okay, mom.” Izuku replied.

“Alright, my Baby, I’ll carry you home. You can sleep while we’re going.” Inko said as she scooped up Izuku and carried him to their apartment. They didn’t notice that the sun is starting to dim and brighten.

* * *

At the same time, on Tartarus’s lowest floor, the tremor was getting stronger. And quirk activity sensors throughout the prison was flaring up. The personnel inside the prison is starting to panic as the tremor increased in strength.

“What’s going on?” a security officer said

“I don’t know! Suddenly the earthquake got stronger and every single quirk activity sensor here began to flare up. I think someone’s quirk is going haywire.” Another security officer shouted.

The panic was not only felt by the staff who knows fully that nobody in the prison have a quirk this powerful. It was felt by the prisoners there as well.

The prison staff that were stationed at the bottommost floor then informed the supervisor; that a wormhole the size of the entire prison complex was forming in the middle of the prison basement and it starting to spew out lightning bolts. Its colors were purple and black, and space seems to bend around it.

Just like a black hole. And also like a black hole, it was completely black, and there was no sign of light piercing through the other side.

Then, as the wormhole has stabilized itself, a roar could be heard from the wormhole. It was enough to send chills into the spine of whoever heard it.

After the wormhole fully stabilized, without lightning bolts sparking on its edges, a creature the size of said wormhole suddenly emerged from the wormhole at a speed beyond the rockets of pre-quirk era. It also destroyed 95% of the prison, and the villains that were in the way just got devoured on sight.

In Hiroshima and Nagasaki, people saw a very bright light and mushroom cloud rose. But there were only breezes of wind, and no sign of hurricane-scale wind or a firestorm happening.

Fukushima nuclear plant’s radiation slowly rose, but there was no sign of any leak or exploding nuclear reactor.

The Chernobyl plant at Pripyat shown signs of releasing radiation again. And after a week, Pripyat’s radiation level spiked back to the level the day Chernobyl exploded. Though the people living there didn’t show any signs of radiation sickness.

In the next 2 months, when every single nuclear related event replayed on the planet, slowly encasing the entire Earth in a nuclear warmth, the sun gradually dimmed and shrunk. Day by day the sky was slowly becoming darker and darker. While the original wormhole shut right after the giant millipede/worm shot out of the Earth and destroying Tartarus.

At the End of the two months, The Sol system has completely dimmed. Encasing almost all planets in either ice or radioactive cloud. The sun itself has turned into a black hole. Earth has also changed. Plants have evolved to use alpha, beta and gamma radiation to survive. And the animals and human has evolved into a post-apocalyptic species, immune to extreme level of radiation.

In the following year as Tartarus got rebuilt elsewhere, they decided to increase the security. And following the event that had happened on its construction, they changed the name from Tartarus into The Ultimate Prison; Event Horizon.

Then, after the world has stabilized. People across the globe has decided to create an international holiday, on the same day as when the sun has completely transformed into a black hole. They have one single thought; nothing would be the same. Babies and toddlers won’t remember the days when the sky is bright blue, and the white glowing ball of fire shining in the sky.

They will only remember a small bit of light, with a shine that would only turn the sky into a dark blue at its brightest. And stars are visible at all times. Moon becomes dimmer, and nuclear radiation replaced sunlight as a source of warmth and life.

They decided to remember the day. July 15th, the end of sunlight, the beginning of eternal night.

What was, will be. What will be, was.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. This is one of that fic that I got the idea from a weird dream. And I honestly have very little experience on writing outside of drabbles. ANd my English is not that great either.
> 
> And I don't have a proper schedule at the moment.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I still have 2 more BNHA fics that I want to write.


End file.
